Ally and Tammy
by Heyy there Little girl
Summary: Dear reader, This story takes place in a junior high school in America. Two young girls, who are completely different, come together and swap places, but can they turn back in time for Ally to leave to another country or will they remain stuck in each other's bodies?


**Dear reader,**

**This story takes place in a junior high school in America. There are two girls you need to know a bit about before reading this story, and they are Ally and Tammie (as the title suggests) the main characters in this book. First of all, Ally, a popular stuck up snob; a true gossip in the ninth grade and a total air head. Blonde, busty and a personality of a firing pan. And Tammie; English girl who's just moved to America with her family, blonde, shy and hates to be recognized. Tammie and Ally are opposites. Nothing alike. This story is based on "Freaky Friday" but slightly different. Both girls don't get on, but somehow, can this all change…**

1. New

"Hiya All! We saved you a seat babe!" Salma, who was flicking her hair about like she was batting an insect out the way, waved over at Ally who was strutting over in her diamond engraved pink wedge heels. She plonked her tray down on the table and sank heavily (but somehow gracefully) down in the chair next to Salma in the crowded the canteen, and sighed. Her tray consisted of a caesar salad, an energy drink and a small cup of low fat yogurt. Salma, Grace and Jodie's trays' also consisted of the same apart from Jodie who had a large slice of gooey chocolate cake instead of yogurt; Ally didn't look too pleased at this, or the array of freshmen squashed together at the end of their table. Glaring bitterly at them, Ally hissed in a hushed whisper, "Haven't you got a book club to go to?" The gather of sixth graders quickly grabbed their belongings and scampered off away into the school. Turning back to her entourage, Ally looked down at Jodie's cake before making a judgemental look and slowly picking up the plate and placing it on a startled student's tray passing by trying to find a seat in the overflowing lunch hall.

"I don't see why everyone thinks that they can sit with us, on_ our_ table too. It's disgraceful, I really need to have a word with Principle Gale," Ally gushed twirling her hair around her newly done purple and pink nails. Salma, Grace and Jodie all nodded in agreement and said in unison, "totally."

"All these new kids don't understand about my privacy," Ally whined scanning her eyes with their mascara coated jet black eyelashes around the crammed canteen.

"Speaking of new…" Salma said pointing a neatly shaped nail at the girl who had silently slipped down at the end of their table. Her plate was covered in fries, and she had a can of coke and a piece of chocolate cake on the side. She wore an oversized red hoodie, skinny jeans and Converses and her hair was loose around the sides of her face. She didn't see the shocked expressions on the four girls' faces as they stared at her like she was an item of clothing that was so out of fashion that not even Lili (the ninth grade geek) would wear. She didn't even look at them. Ally couldn't move, she just looked at the girl, a confused expression on her face, her hand in mid twirl. Salma leaned forwards to Ally and whispered, "Her coke isn't even diet!" as if it was a major problem. Ally didn't reply. She just stared at the girl. Just then the girl turned her head very slowly until she met Ally's gaze and stared back. They stayed looking at each other for several minutes, Ally had a disgusted expression on her face and the girl's eyebrows were raised in a sort of 'is there a problem?' way.

When Ally's brain finally kicked in that there was someone else on her table she snapped out of her stare before saying, "I haven't seen you before." The girl forced a smile on to her face and said back, "I'm Tammie, I'm new." Her voice was smooth, cool and British.

Ally just stared again, this time for such a long time that Tammie went back to eating her lunch. Salma slapped Ally lightly on her back which shot Ally back to reality and barked at Tammie, "This is our table." Once again Tammie forced a smile on to her face and replied, "I didn't realise," before yet again going back to her fries. Ally knew that she wasn't getting through to this girl so she slid towards her and whispered coldly and very slowly in her ear, "I know you're new here, so I'm going to let you off this time, but this is our table and no one who isn't us can sit here. Got that?" Tammie peered at Ally out the corner of her eye. Ally had said it like Tammie didn't understand English. "Don't make me tell you again," Ally hissed, "Move." Slowly and quietly, Tammie picked up her tray, stood up, looked at Ally who looked back before Tammie made her decision that she wasn't going to stick around much longer with that infuriating face staring at her and walked off.

"New girl," Salma smirked turning back to Jodie and popping a huge pink bubble-gum bubble. She sucked back into her mouth with a slurp and began to chew vigorously; the smell of strawberries filling the air. Out of the corner of her eye Salma spotted Jacob and Warren who had just entered the cafeteria and began waving her hands around like she was drying nail varnish and gushed to Ally, "Its Warren and Jacob at three o'clock!" Ally instantly snapped out of her daze of the instant with Tammie and turned to face three o'clock.

"Where?" she asked. Salma grabbed Ally's arm spinning her around to face the entrance to the canteen.

"Not seven fifteen o'clock, three o'clock." Salma hissed. Ally's eyes fixed dreamily on the door where a group of students were wandering in and out and chatting to each other.


End file.
